New Dynamics and Brotherly Love
by LadyGreyStallion92
Summary: '"Knut for your thoughts, dear, Draco?" She chuckled. Harry looked at Draco with a sparkle in his eye. Narcissa was now intrigued about whatever Draco was thinking. Clearly, Harry knew what was going on.' Mentions of Dramione. One shot.


**A/N: You don't really need to read my other one-shot Clearly There No Animosity, but it might help for a little back story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He looked around abruptly as he felt a chill down his spine and a shiver run through him. He knew dementors weren't in this part of the prison anymore, but he couldn't help but think about his worst memories as if they were around anyway.

He squinted around as the lights dimmed, and flickered. He licked his lips and his heart raced as the lights came back on to their normal brightness. He spun around quickly, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

A dark haired man with round glasses and a lightening bolt scar stood before him with a smile on his face. The blonde haired man swore and glared at the man standing before him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" He rolled his eyes and turned around to continue on the path he was heading. He may be walking faster than normal to get away from the man, but he would never admit that out loud. He isn't a child after all.

The dark haired man laughed and followed the blonde. "Oh come off it, Malfoy. Like I was going to let you come visit your mother alone in this sad place."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes yet again as Harry Potter caught up to him. "I'm perfectly capable of visiting my mother alone. Nothing is going to happen to me. Besides, dementors aren't in this area anymore, so I wouldn't have an episode."

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but thought it was better not to as he closed it again. He knew not to push Draco's buttons while he's here in Azkaban. Harry knew this place wasn't either of their favorite place to be while on patrol when they were junior Aurors together.

The two unlikely duo continued on their way towards Narcissa Malfoy's prison cell in silence. Harry was thinking of the many visits the two use to take together. As the years progressed, Draco did more and more visits by himself. Harry decided to come with Draco this time around due to the fact that it's the first visit since Narcissa was sentenced to be here much longer than they wanted. Also because Harry wanted to see her, honestly.

Harry looked over at Draco as they walked the corridor, and squinted. Draco now had a pep in his step. Harry smiled to himself, chuckled, and shook his head. "From the way your moods change, I'd think you were bipolar."

Draco looked over at Harry with a small smile. "I'm just excited to see my mother. It's been a couple weeks."

Harry looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you make this visit sooner, anyway? You kept saying it was because you were busy, but…"

Draco frowned. "I was too nervous to see her after the trial. I felt like I had failed her."

"You know better than to think like that, Draco. You weren't the one that sentenced her." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"You listen to Harry, dear, he's a smart young man who knows you well."

Both Harry and Draco stopped in their tracks. Neither of them noticed that they had reached Narcissa's cell. Draco smiled wide at his mother and took two steps forward to be at her cell door. He waved his wand to let himself and Harry into her room. It was during these visits that he was appreciative of being an Auror. Other than that, he only tolerated the job so that the rest of the wizarding world can actually see he's a changed man, by taking the Head Auror's word for it. When he schedules the visits, the Head Auror thinks nothing of it and allows him to go in the cell with her, so that he can actually spend time with her and not with a door in-between them.

Narcissa gave Draco a long hug before separating so she could hug Harry. "How are my two handsome and favorite men? And why haven't you visited me before now, Draco?"

Harry chuckled. He really liked coming to visit Narcissa. She knew how to boost his ego. "I know I'm doing well. This one over here, not so much." He pointed at his blonde counterpart.

The blonde standing next to him rolled his eyes and went to sit in the chair he had transfigured out of his mother's pillow when he entered the cell. "I'm perfectly fine. I was just worried that you were disappointed in me for not getting you out of this rotten place."

His mother nodded her head thoughtfully with pursed lips. "You should know I'm not disappointed in you, though. That's nonsense. Like Harry said, you weren't the one that sentenced me. If anything, I'm disappointed that you would even think that." She sat on her bed while Harry stayed standing. "Do you not want to sit, Harry?"

Harry shook his head as he crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "I've been sitting at a desk the past couple days. I need the blood flow."

Draco snorted and crossed his legs in an aristocratic manner. Some old habits were hard to break. "You make it sound like you hate it. You and I both know you were born to be Head Auror."

Narcissa looked at Harry with a wide smile and she stood to embrace him again. "Good for you, Harry! You deserve it out of anyone in that department. You have definitely put hard work and dedication in all your cases."

Harry blushed when she kissed both his cheeks. "It's really not that big of deal. Except, the pay raise is definitely worth it. I just hate paperwork."

"It is definitely a big deal, especially with how quickly you've moved up. Your parents would be so proud of you. I didn't know them at all, but all parents want what's best for their children." Narcissa went to sit back down and smiled fondly at Harry. She's only truly known him the past couple years, but she does see him as another son. He's a fine young man to be best friends with her Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes and slid down the cell wall to sit on the ground. "I feel like I only got promoted because I'm 'The Chosen One' and killed Voldemort. It's bloody ridiculous." He sighed.

His blonde friend smacked him across the head. "Don't throw yourself a pity party, Potter. Just embrace everything that's given to you. It's not like you don't work hard anyway."

"Oh, boys, stop acting like boys." Narcissa laughed. "You act like you're brothers."  
Both Harry and Draco looked at each other for a split second and then laughed. They may be on friendly terms, but they wouldn't think they were on anything more than that. "Well, now that you mention it, we have been doing more and more things together the last few months. Hell, maybe we do actually like each other." Harry was laughing while still on the ground and leaning his head back against the wall.

"Potter, don't talk such nonsense." Draco was also laughing and doubled over in his chair.

Narcissa pursed her lips and shook her head again. "There seems to be a lot of nonsense spewing about this afternoon." She really didn't understand these two. She was sure they haven't fought in gods knows how long. At least, when they're here with her, they never fight. And there's been many visits the past couple years. Even when Draco comes to visit her alone, he only once complained about Harry, and that was when he first got placed with the Weasley's, instead of coming to Azkaban, in order to rehabilitate back to wizarding society.

Once the young men were done laughing, they all sat in a comfortable silence. Narcissa watched the two young men before her while they sat. Harry seemed content with a small smile on his face. Draco looked like he wanted to say something. After a few moments of him opening his mouth and then deciding not to say anything, Narcissa took pity on him.

"Knut for your thoughts, dear, Draco?" She chuckled. Harry looked at Draco with a sparkle in his eye. Narcissa was now intrigued about whatever Draco was thinking. Clearly, Harry knew what was going on.

Draco looked at the wall above Narcissa's head. "I… may be seeing someone. For the past couple weeks now."

Now Narcissa had a twinkle in her eye. "May be? Who is it? Someone I know?"

"Well… you know of her. I don't think you've ever been formally introduced." Draco shifted in his chair in a nervous manner. "It's only been a couple weeks, so don't get all excited that I'm going to get married anytime soon. I don't even know if you approve and I would want your approval. Or I don't want it. I don't know. This is also why I haven't come see you for a couple weeks because I wasn't sure if you would like who I'm seeing."

Harry and Narcissa looked at each other in amusement as Draco continued to ramble on. They weren't sure why he was so nervous. Harry knew from the past couple weeks that he's been infatuated with the lucky witch, and Narcissa knew that whoever Draco must be seeing must be absolutely divine. Draco has high standards, anyway, and she knew that.

"… She is brilliant, mother. I honestly think you would like her."

The older witch decided it was time to interrupt her son before he makes a fool of himself. "Draco, if you don't stop talking, I will have Harry silence you right now." Harry let out the laugh he was holding in. He looked over at Draco and Draco was glaring at him, which only made Harry laugh even harder.

Narcissa chuckled at the exchange. The two young men must see that they have a special bond. I mean, it's completely obvious. They are just too oblivious, seeing as they're young men. She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Alright, Malfoy, now that you've completely embarrassed yourself in front of your mother, why don't you tell her what this lucky witch's name is."

Draco glared at Harry and folded his arms across his chest. He grumbled to himself. Narcissa smirked at her son. "Yes, dear, tell me who this witch is."

The blonde wizard closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother, as if begging her not to interrupt him. She nodded her head once, giving him permission to continue speaking. She sat up straighter on her bed, giving him her full and undivided attention. She always did anyway, as she knows how important it is for her son to feel like he's not being ignored, since his father would ignore him when he was growing up.

"It's… Hermione Granger." There was a silence in the room and she noticed he straightened his spine. At that moment she realized that he's a grown wizard now, and not the little boy she so fondly remembers him as. She knew this day would come, obviously, but she didn't expect him to grow so fast right before her eyes. She sighed and noticed, by doing so, her son was about to get defensive. He opened his mouth, and before he could say anything, she smiled widely.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later." Clearly Draco didn't think she would say something like this because he snapped his mouth closed. Harry was watching the exchange as if this was an intense quidditch match.

"Excuse me?" He shook his head.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later," she repeated.

Draco waved his hand impatiently. "Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. But what does that mean?"

Narcissa chuckled yet again. "Ms. Granger is the smartest witch of her age, and you were closely behind her in school. It was only a matter of time, honestly, sweetheart."

He couldn't believe his ears. His mother was not surprised by this new dynamic between him and Granger, when he was surprised himself? He knew all of their friends weren't surprised, in the slightest, after the couple years of him showing that he changed, but it was still something to be in awe of. The many years of him tormenting her, and now she wants to spend extra time with him, on top of the time her and her friends spend with him and his friends? He shook his head again and could hear Harry stifling a laugh. He looked over at Harry and was appreciative that he decided to come along to this visit. Appreciative of his friendship, really. He scrunched his nose. He would never say it out loud though. He then looked over at his mother and noticed the small smile on her face.

"You really are okay with this?" He stared at her, as if daring her to say anything negative.

"Oh, honey, I'm more than okay with this. If this is something you truly want, then I support it. As long as you are happy, then I am happy." Narcissa smiled at her son.

Draco didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he felt his body release it. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He obviously cared about what his mother would say on the matter and didn't know it.

Harry looked fondly at the exchange of smiles before him. He really always craved the love and caring from his own mother. Yes, he had Mrs. Weasley as his motherly figure, but it wasn't the same. He could really see the love Narcissa had for her son. The same that he could see from the exchanges between Mrs. Weasley and her own children. He hopes that one day he would be able to have his own children to positively spoil them. He smiled to himself as he thought of Ginny.

The rest of the visit consisted of laughs and updates about Draco and Harry. More specifically how their friends were doing, as Narcissa was excited to properly meet all of them again. She was particularly looking forward to the exchange of thanking Molly Weasley for taking in her son in his time of need. It's only been a couple years, but her son really did mature into a strapping young man, and with the help of the Weasley's and the rest of the Order. Now, Narcissa is not saying that he wasn't one a couple years ago, but knew he needed to see a grander side of the wizarding world. She never agreed with the way her husband wanted to raise Draco.

The blonde wizard pulled out his wand to check the time. His eyes went wide as he realized him and Harry have been here for almost three hours. "Potter, it's almost dinner. You know Mrs. Weasley will send a search party if we don't leave soon."

Harry ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Forget Mrs. Weasley, I'm more scared of Ginny."

The older witch laughed and stood from her bed to walk them to her cell door. "Well, I wouldn't want you two to get a talking to when you return to the Burrow, or for you two to go hungry on my watch. What kind of mother would I be?"

Both wizards stood from their spot and hugged Narcissa. Draco held on a little longer and breathed in deeply before pulling away. "I hate leaving you here all by yourself, mother."

Narcissa looked at her son with tears in her eyes. "At least you always know where I am. The next year will go by fast, I promise. Especially if you visit me often. I expect to meet Hermione soon, by the way." She then looked at Harry as she wiped a tear that threatened to fall. "I would love it if you visited me more often, Harry. I do appreciate your company, you know. I also would like to meet Ginny, if she's up for it. Oh and Draco, tell Theodore and Blaise to come by again as well. A couple times the past couple years wasn't nearly enough. I do miss a good laugh from them."

As Harry was telling Narcissa that he promised to visit with Ginny, Draco told her that he would inform Theo and Blaise to visit again, especially to have Hermione come meet her. Narcissa chuckled at their brother like behavior of talking at the same time, like they were trying to get out of being in trouble. She really hoped they stay true to their word and see them again sooner rather than later.

Draco gave Narcissa one last hug, as well as Harry. The young men walked out of the cell and Draco locked her door. Draco and Harry were lost in thought and in a comfortable silence as they walked down the corridor. They both really hated being in this dark and muggy place, but neither of them noticed how fast their pace was until they reached the entrance of Azkaban.

"Thanks for barging in on my visit today, Potter. I didn't realize I needed the support." Draco smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled widely back at the blonde. "Of course, mate."

As Draco was turning on the spot to Apparate to the Burrow, he heard one last thing from his dark haired companion.

"That's what brothers are for." And he knew he couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
